


let's make today our secret

by regulidae



Series: i love you like [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulidae/pseuds/regulidae
Summary: Koga used to be– messy.





	let's make today our secret

Rei wakes up to the sound of footsteps.

No: to the sensation of footsteps somewhere ranging from his cheek to the tips of his fingers, left hand on the cold studio floor, and to the sound of Koga's solo song, with some, indeed, audible footsteps as well.

He blinks back a desperate need to close his eyes and go to sleep again. He does remember falling onto the gym mat seconds after entering the practice room, and Koga's exasterated groan being probably the last sound he's heard before falling asleep. How long has it been? Long enough for Koga to start practicing on his own.

And it seems Koga has managed to change in the meantime. Rei clearly remembers – they even took a selfie, and Koga made a fake disgusted face even though Rei could feel how hard his heart was beating – that during their break he was wearing a worn-out hoodie, part of the starfes training jersey, and some baggy pants. But now they were gone, and instead of them there's a loose gray t-shirt, its material thin enough to flutter with Koga's every move, and black leggings so fitting they could as well pass as tights, making it very apparent how well he's doing in the muscle department. His calves, thighs and hips are nothing like the softness of a girl's body, but there's still something in his figure that makes Rei want to put his hands on him, touch, even meaninglessly, solely for the act of touching. He remembers how Koga's thighs feel without any leggings on and warmth fogs his senses, as if he was separated from reality by a thin, not entirely transparent film.

Koga used to be– messy.

Or maybe that wasn't the right word. Initially, yes. He got into Yumenosaki partially thanks to mad cramming, as he had told him once, and partially thanks to his strong, even though untrained, voice, and guitar skills, even though normally it's not something necessary for an idol. As a first year, he was clueless about dancing and mere enthusiasm couldn't change the fact that he still hadn't mastered fully controlling his own body and sometimes he literally tripped over his own feet. With time he gained experience and confidence, but it wasn't enough to put him on the same level as Rei. His dance had energy and passion, but that often coexisted with sloppy or imprecise movements. Rei's everything deficiency succesfully blocked UNDEAD from having any kind of a proper choreography that didn't include holding onto your mic stand (very convenient) or chilling sexily on a sofa or chair (again so), so Koga didn't have the time nor ocassion to improve. While in his third year he was no longer restrained by Rei – though Koga would probably slaughter him for using that word – he also didn't have his guidance.

All of it doesn't mean Koga's dancing is in any way wrong; when it comes to copying the choreography, this time proper and properly exhausting, he is the second fastest learner after Rei. He just has troubles being fluent and precise at the same time, and maybe it's wrong of him, but Rei can't see it as that much of a problem as their dance coach does. (This is also something Koga often threatens him with physical harm over, but he did kind of agree to witnessing Rei Sakuma blinded by love by choosing to date him, so.)

But this time it’s different. The new UNDEAD is a completely different UNDEAD, to the point of their manager suggesting they change their name, and so Koga’s old style isn’t enough. His solo was specifically made the opposite of what he usually preferred, with deep but muffled beats and instrumentals as far from rock as it could get, rhythmical and fluid and subdued, and so the dance had to reflect that. Initially Koga couldn’t understand that, quietly and in private cursing whoever decided to kick him out of his comfort zone, but Rei knows that as financially safe it is to keep on delivering the same old content to your fans, it won’t bring you improvement. And, day after day, Koga was forced into that improvement, trying to keep his body steady and graceful, even testing out the carrying a book on your head trick.

Today, now, in this exact moment, with his head against the gym mat and vision still a bit hazy from the sleep, Rei realizes how much he’s actually changed. Skill-wise, but also: regarding the way he holds himself, his approach. Rei doesn’t need to see his face to know that there’s no challenging glint in his eyes, that they’re calm, collected, almost bored, not only because he’s been practicing that face in the mirror and Rei has, to his enormous joy, walked on him more than once. His movements are also calm, fluid like water, no longer just a sequence of steps he diligently performed, but a complete whole. He moves like an enchanted figure, knowing exactly what to do next, how to move his hand and how to tilt his head, as if it was as natural to him as breathing. He stands up on his toes, turns – the curved line of his calves smooth, as if polished by a sculptor – and stops, motionless for a while, then even the way his chest heaves is elegant in a way.

Rei swallows (his mouth is dry and he needs water, even though he’s not the one dancing) and sits up slowly. Koga turns again, to him, and his movements have less of that grace from a few seconds ago. Rei’s chest tightens.

“What, liked the view?”, Koga grins, stopping by Rei’s gym mat, because no matter how elegant the concept, he’s always Koga Oogami underneath. Rei hums, pretending he’s thinking on the answer, in fact thinking on how to get his hands on these legs and hips and the general entirety of his hot boyfriend looking extra hot today.

“You can guess”, he eventually says, gaze slowly wandering up to finally meet Koga’s eyes and his look full of amused exasperation.

“Fuckin’ thought so”, Koga chuckles and straddles him in one fluid motion. Rei lets out another hum and continues being generally useless, palms resting on these thighs, itching to squeeze. Squeeze is what these thighs do around his own and Rei’s eyes dart upwards, wide. “Speaking of, today it’s a year since your solo MV came out. Better check out the views, post about it on twitter or something”, Koga says quietly. There’s no need to talk loudly, since they’re so close, and his voice is really pleasant, warm and raspy from exertion. The shirt, which Rei recognizes as the one Koga got back in high school, got it dirty almost immediately and lamented when it got stretched beyond all reason, slides off his shoulder, and since the collar was wide to begin with, Rei doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Your shirt”, he says, but Koga hooks a finger behind it and stretches it even more, and Rei doesn’t have anything to say. Koga is warm and close and he can smell his sweat glistening on his face, neck and chest. “The cameras”, he says faintly, and Koga’s lips (soft, only a bit chapped today) stretch in a smile (Rei evaporates).

“Out of commission today”, he says, quiet and low, hands on Rei’s shoulder. Rei’s warm from sleep, koga’s warm because he’s just been dancing and Rei is, frankly speaking, a but proud of himself for lasting out this long already. “And they told us not to practice here, remember? But I was like nah, who cares, it’s not like I’m not going to hurt myself and this room is closer to the cafeteria.”

“That’s very logical”, Rei nods and that’s the last coherent thing he says for a good while because Koga moves swiftly, like a very hungry wolf, and pins him to the mat, claims his lips, holds him and doesn’t let him go.

“You”, Rei says, when both his and Koga’s lips are properly soft and flushed, and – since Koga doesn’t reply – grazes these lips with his teeth, and they descend onto his own with double enthusiasm.

Koga is above him, his loose shirt tickling Rei’s stomach, and Rei breaks the kiss to look down at the cleavage. He’s rewarded with everything he could ever dream of, Koga’s slightly flushed chest and the soft curves of his pecs, and he briefly wonders if there wasn’t a plan somewhere, because Koga looks like a fine snack and Rei hasn’t eaten anything in weeks. Then Koga picks his hand up by the wrist, slowly, as if he was bored, and places it on his collarbone. Rei’s palm slides up, caressing Koga’s back, tugging at the collar, and he nuzzles his nose against his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his sweat mixed with the one of his deodorant. The shirt itself smells faintly of detergent; it brings back memories of sleeping together back in high school, two boys and one diagonal corgi trying to fit in one single bed, and his head spins with an emotion he can’t fully identify, even though he knows for sure that at least fifty percent of it is _want_.

He gathers all the strength and responsibility stored in his feeble body and weakly pushes Koga away to sit up, then kisses him on the cheek – and on the other one, and on the nose, and there’s also a frown that needs to be smoothed down – as an apology.

“Again”, he says hoarsely, and it’s like a croak of a dying toad compared to Koga’s voice. Koga looks at him for a second, with a face normal people would describe as stupid and Rei as stupid and adorable, before it clicks and he realizes Rei means the dance. “And then”, he adds, then clears his throat and continues, “we try to work hard and finish all the other things earlier.”

“Huh”, Koga says and gets up, walks a few steps and turns smoothly, and for a moment, Rei regrets.

“So everyone could go home and rest”, he adds, “Your MV recording is soon, right? Everyone’s hectic, we should think about others first”, he says and nods, not entirely sure why. “Plus it would be nice to get to sleep more–”

“Alright.”

Koga stretches, muscles trembling, and Rei barely manages to take his eyes off of him. If he’s going to dance, he’ll need some music, he thinks, hazy, and he’s just about to get up when Koga tugs at the collar again, this time exposing nape and upper back, smooth and enough to make Rei forget where he is.

He wants to see that back up close, smell and taste the sweat on it and feel the tiny hairs under his fingertips. He wants a sudden power outage to happen right now and last for approximately an hour. He wants to– 

But Koga is already there, pressing the button to replay the song, his face calm and focused. Rei’s palms feel hot and dry as he looks at Koga, his face, messy hair and silhouette, contours of his legs clear, distinctly darker against the pale walls of the room, as if someone last minute decided to add black ink to a drawing done with a pencil.

I could film a few seconds and post it as a teaser, Rei thinks hopelessly, or take a photo and do the same.

The first beat of the song happens exactly in sync with the first movement of Koga’s body.

There is, Rei thinks, daring a quick look at the clock on the wall, still half an hour left before lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> and now i go to study


End file.
